lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Eppard
Josh Eppard (born December 6, 1979) is an MC and music maker under his stage name, Weerd Science and current drummer for indie band Terrible Things. Best known for his drumming with new prog band Coheed and Cambria, Eppard was also a founding member of the Woodstock, NY new prog outfit, 3 along with his brother Joey and studio engineer, Chris Bittner. Overview On November 2, 2006 it was announced that Eppard would be leaving Coheed and Cambria indefinitely, with Chris Pennie as his replacement. The reason for his abrupt departure from the band had been shrouded in mystery. However, in an interview with Amp Magazine, Eppard laid the rumors to rest. Though there was speculation Eppard had left the band due to "creative limitations", his split from the band actually resulted from a bout with drug addiction that had been exacerbated by the frantic touring schedule, among other things.http://www.ampmagazine.com/index.php/interviews/comments/weerd_science_interview/ Since leaving Coheed and Cambria, Eppard has recorded his second Weerd Science album, Sick Kids, at Darkworld Studio in Kingston, NY and Applehead Studios in Woodstock, NY.Weerd Science's Myspace Profile This album is a creative look into the drug addiction the artist suffered, offering, in addition to a very trying personal account, an insightful social commentary on the current condition of the United States. More recently, he has also formed a new rock band, Mours, with friend and collaborator Dave Parker and Anthony Masington. In 2009, Eppard began drumming in Terrible Things, a band he formed with fellow musicians Fred Mascherino, Andy Jackson, and bassist Steve Lucarelli, who has since left the band. They have been touring and released their debut, Terrible Things on Universal Motown on August 31, 2010. Discography As Weerd Science Studio albums * Friends and Nervous Breakdowns (2005) * Sick Kids (2011) Extended plays * From the Grave (2006, Internet release) Mixtapes * Unreleased 2000-2004 (2009) * "Weekend at Dirty's" (2011) Collaborations * Newborn (1999, under the group name Newborn with Bobby Delicious) * Leader 0ne (2001, under the group name Leader 0ne with Majestic) * "Bedroom Emcees" (2009, with Mazeman) * "Everywhere That We Go" (2010, with Rick Whispers) * "Tech Echoes" (2010, with Mazeman) * "How to Be an Indie Rapper" (2011, with MC Lars) With 3 * Paint by Number (1999) With Coheed and Cambria * The Second Stage Turbine Blade (2002) * In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 (2003) * Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Volume One: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness (2005) With Fire Deuce * Children of the Deuce - Drums, as Deuce Newton With Terrible Things * Terrible Things (2010) Drumming Eppard plays the drum set in the open-handed style. He uses a single bass drum pedal, which he insists gives a better groove. Gear ' Drums: ' C&C Custom Drums *Red Sparkle Kit * 6.5" x 14" Snare * 8" x 10" Rack Tom (sometimes a 9" x 12" Rack Tom) * 15" x 15" Rack Tom * 18" x 22" Virgin Bass Drum (No Tom Mount) ' Hardware: ' * All DW 9000 series Boom Stands, Hi-Hat Stands, Tom Stands, Pedals and Throne. ' Cymbals (Sabian): ' * 13" AA Hi-Hats * 18" AA Chinese * 8" AA Splash * 21" AA Raw Bell Dry Ride (Crash) * 21" AA Rock Ride (Ride) In earlier days, Josh has used Zildjian, Paiste and a number of other cymbal brands. ' Sticks: ' * Vic Firth 5B - Wood Tip ' Heads: ' * Snare (Remo Coated Emperor) * Toms (Pinstripes on tops, and Clear Ambassadors on bottoms) * Bass (Remo Powerstroke 3 with C&C Custom Logo Head on front) ' Pedals/Hardware: ' * DW 9000(Single bass drum pedal) ' Microphones (Live): ' * Shure SM57 (Snare) * Sennheiser 604 (Toms) * Shure 52 and 91 (Bass) * Neumann KM184 (Overheads) References External links *Mours Myspace profile *Weerd Science purevolume profile *Weerd Science MySpace profile *Weerd Science fansite *Terrible Things Myspace profile *Interview with Weerd Science Category:People LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia